wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kamień Powrotu
Jeśli szukasz informacji o internetowej grze karcianej, zobacz hasło Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft. thumb|Bohater trzymający Kamień Przywołań Kamień przywołań to urządzenie pozwalające graczom na teleportację do swego domu, na przykład do karczmy. Każdy z graczy otrzymuje jeden kamień przywołań podczas tworzenia postaci, który zostaje przywiązany do lokacji startowej. Zwrócenie się do karczmarza z prosbą Make this inn your home powoduje przywiązanie do nowej lokalizacji. Jeśli gracz utraci swój kamień przywołań, mogą uzyskaćc nowy u karczmarza. Uwagi * Jest to przedmiot unikalny i każdy gracz może posiadać tylko jeden egzemplarz. * Zmianę przywiązania można uzyskać poprzez rozmowę z karczmarzem i wybranie opcji "Make this inn your home". * Po użyciu kamień posiada 30-minutowy okres chłodzenia, które jednak trwa również po wylogowaniu gracza. * Cecha gildyjna Hasty Hearth pozwala skrócić okres chłodzenia do 15 minut. * W razie potrzeby można zniszczyć kamień przywołań. By uzyskać nowy, należy porozmawiać z karczmarzem, by na nowo przywiązać się do lokalizacji. * Czas rzucania zaklęcia teleportacji za pomocą kamienia przywołań trwa 10 sekund. * Kamienia przywołań można używać podczas walki, jednak jakiekolwiek obrażenia zadane graczowi powodują przerwanie procesu teleportacji. ** Uderzenie nie przerywa procesu, jeśli gracz jest odporny na obrażenia. * Początkowo kamień przywołań jest przywiązany do lokacji startowej gracza. Dokładnie jest to miejsce, w którym racz pojawia się po raz pierwszy. Nie ma jednak sposobu na ponowne przywiązanie kamienia do tej lokalizacji. * Cztery przedmioty posiadają podobną funkcjonalność jak kamień przywołań: (zdobywana poprzez archeologię krasnoludzką), (zdobywany w Karazhanie), (przedmiot TCG) oraz Dark Portal (przedmiot TCG). Każdy z nich dzieli z kamieniem przywołań czas chłodzenia oraz lokalizację macierzystą. * Skrybowie mogą tworzyć i gromadzić , który również teleportuje do lokalizacji macierzystej. W odróżnieniu od kamienia przywołań, posiada on 20-minutowy okres chłodzenia oraz jest zużywany po użyciu. * Podobnie działa umiejętność szamana , która jednak posiada 15-minutowy okres chłodzenia. * Znacznie bardziej elastyczni od kamienia przywołań są magowie, którzy potrafią teleportować się do stolic lub ważnych miejsc. * Chociaż gracze na niskim poziomie mogą mieć z tym trudności, to mogą zostać teleportowani przez maga do Doliny Wiecznych Kwiatów, by przywiązać się do tamtejszej karczmy. Stamtąd mogą oni korzystać z portali do stolic, szczególnie tych położonych daleko, na przykład do Exodaru. * Proces teleportacji za pomocą kamienia można przeprowadzić siedząc albo leżąc. * W przeciwieństwie do innych klas, rycerze śmierci nie zaczynają z Kamieniem Przywołań, lecz z Kamieniem Plagi, który działa bardzo podobnie, teleportując ich do Acherus. Kamień przywołań moga uzyskać rozmawiając z karczmarzem po wykonaniu zadań wprowadzających. * W patchu 5.2 gracze otrzymują lub po wykonaniu zadania 90 The Storm Gathers i dotarciu na Wyspę Grzmotu. Przedmioty te działają na Wyspie jak kamienie przywołań, teleportując graczy do bazy swojej frakcji na wyspie. Ich użycie nie wywołuje jednak chłodzenia kamienia przywołań. Rekomendowane lokacje domowe Niegdyś Dalaran był optymalną lokacją domową dla graczy wszystkich poziomów z powodu portali wiodących do wszystkich stolic w Azeroth, podobnie jak to miało miejsce w Shattrath, jednak portale zostały usunięte w World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Wraz z wydaniem Mists of Pandaria rolę tę przejęły Kaplica Siedmiu Gwiazd (Przymierze) i Kaplica Dwóch Księżyców (Horda), gdyż posiadają one portale do stolic oraz do Dalaranu. Innym optymalnym rozwiązaniem jest przywiązanie kamienia przywołań do karczmy w krainie, gdzie w danym okresie gracz wykonuje zadania. Rekomendowane lokacje domowe dla Przymierza * Poziomy 5-10: ** -> Goldshire, Elwynn Forest ** -> Dolanaar, Teldrassil ** -> Azure Watch, Azuremyst Isle ** -> Kharanos, Dun Morogh * Poziomy 10-20 ** -> Sentinel Hill, Westfall ** -> Lor'danel, Darkshore ** -> Blood Watch, Bloodmyst Isle ** -> Thelsamar, Loch Modan * Poziomy 20-58: Ironforge, Dun Morogh lub Stormwind, Elwynn Forest * Poziomy 58-68: Shattrath, Terokkar Forest * Poziomy 68-74: Valiance Keep, Borean Tundra lub Valgarde, Howling Fjord * Poziomy 74-80: Dalaran, Crystalsong Forest * Poziomy 80-85: Stormwind, Elwynn Forest (z powodu portali do krain Kataklizmu) * Poziomy 85-90: Shrine of Seven Stars, Vale of Eternal Blossoms Rekomendowane lokacje domowe dla Hordy * Poziomy 5-10: ** -> Razor Hill, Durotar ** -> Brill, Tirisfal Glades ** -> Bloodhoof Village, Mulgore ** -> Falconwing Square lub Fairbreeze Village, Eversong Woods * Poziomy 10-20: ** -> Crossroads, Northern Barrens ** -> Sepulcher lub Forsaken High Command, Silverpine Forest ** -> Tranquillien, Ghostlands ** -> Bilgewater Harbor, Azshara * Poziomy 20-58: Orgrimmar, Durotar lub Undercity, Tirisfal Glades * Poziomy 58-68: Shattrath, Terokkar Forest * Poziomy 68-74: Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra lub Vengeance Landing, Howling Fjord * Poziomy 74-80: Dalaran, Crystalsong Forest * Poziomy 80-85: Orgrimmar, Durotar (ze względu na portale do krain Kataklizmu) * Poziomy 85-90: Shrine of Two Moons, Vale of Eternal Blossoms Kategoria:Item de:Ruhestein en:Hearthstone fi:Hearthstone